


(i am) at ease, in the arms of a man

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Smut, engineer!Jongdae, lawyer!Yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: Jongdae meets the love of his life through unlikely circumstances. Yifan is just mad that some random guy walked his sister home.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	(i am) at ease, in the arms of a man

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! this was written for EXO-M fest.
> 
> Prompt #: 71  
> Pairing: Chen/Any  
> Prompt: Walking the girl of his dreams (crush of the month) home, Jongdae runs into her scary looking brother. So intimidated and convinced he's gonna get his ass kicked, Chen blurts out he is gay in the heat of the moment for his defense. Instead of Character B avoiding him though, he makes his interest known
> 
> i love this a lot, and i hope you do too! also the title is taken from amos lee's arms of a woman

Jongdae couldn’t believe it. 

Every month or so, the receiver of Jongdae’s infatuations changed. Last month was Hanbin, the month before Soyeon, the month prior to that Haeyeon. The cycle had been everlasting with Jongdae’s heart eyes shifting whenever he found someone else he took any remote interest in. Usually he just admired from afar, sometimes asking them to coffee or walking with them somewhere. They never really lasted though. Person to person until he or the object of his affections lost interest, and then the cycle started all over again.

This month, Chunhua was the apple of his eye.

She was gorgeous and he caught her walking in front of his lab often at the same time as him. A simple enough connection. But when she accepted his offer to walk her home one afternoon… he learned how different they were from one another.

She was shallow and insecure of things that he just didn’t care about. She was a fashion design major and wanted to live in New York. They couldn’t have been any more different if they tried. Upon reaching her family’s apartment though, well, that was when Jongdae stumbled into the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on. 

It was just a little ironic in his opinion seeing as Jongdae was caught in the middle of two remarkably attractive siblings. His walking of this man’s sister home was up for debate as the unfortunately tall (and hot? As hell? He had no right looking that good in jeans) man was interrogating her, warning her of the dangers men bring. His eyes widened in surprise at the two bickering in front of him, Chunhua’s hair swaying gently in the breeze as her bombshell of a brother wagged his finger in her face.

“Chunhua, who even is this?” He stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. If he thought Chunhhua was pretty, he had no words for the beauty that was her brother. This so-called Yifan looks down on him and the breath is knocked out of Jongdae with how stunning his appearance is. Sharp eyes, sharper jawline, and disapproval twisting his mouth into a slight frown.

“He’s a friend from school, Yifan.” Chunhua wasn’t impressed and was Jongdae just friend-zoned? Ouch. 

But in that moment, Jongdae’s heart eyes for Chunhua shifted. The taller man crossed his arms and glared down at him. Oh, he was a goner. The man’s biceps were bulging out of his t-shirt and if anyone ever looked like they were going to kick his ass (and maybe he had a thing for it, but no one needed to know that), it was this man.

“Haha, funny you mention that…” Jongdae’s awkward eyes shift from the giant in front of him to his annoyed sister standing off to their side. “I-I’m actually gay.” He might as well have been in the moment, so it wasn’t a complete lie. He fake coughs into his fist and looks at the ground. Jongdae mentally face-palms himself. 

He did not just say that.

“Oh really?” Jongdae looks up to catch the man’s eyes softening in amusement almost. 

“Yes. Very gay! I’m a homosexual.” Jongdae lightly laughs as he brings up a fist to jokingly punch Chunhua’s shoulder. “Couldn’t like women if I tried.” 

The look on Yifan’s face was worrying Jongdae in the opposite way now. “Then let me take you on a date.” His lips close around a smug smirk. He’s too handsome for his own damn good.

“Me? Really?” Jongdae was scoring today, what in the actual fuck. He was met with a nod, a simple shaking of the man’s head as his smirk widened. “Of course! Sure!”

Maybe he was nervous. Was he testing him? Jongdae’s slightly confused on how this is progressing so quickly. Goodness gracious. Yifan held out a hand, palm open and waiting. “Here, I’ll give you my number and you can text me when.”

Jongdae fumbles for the phone in his back pocket and opens the contact page to drop it in the man’s hand. “Whenever’s fine with me,” he says with a slight smile. 

“Are you guys really planning a date in front of me right now?” She says. Chunhua’s mouth shut but she impatiently ran her tongue over her front teeth under her lip. Jealousy. 

“Chunhua, jealousy doesn’t color you well.” Jongdae almost laughed in surprise at the similar words that fell out of Yifan’s mouth. Her mouth opens in surprise before she turns around and just walks into their apartment. Oh well.

Yifan watches her slam the door and storm up the stairs of the building. He turns to Jongdae and clicks his tongue. “On second thought, are you free right now? I mean, do you have plans tonight?” 

Right now? Fuck it, Jongdae thought. He smiles and shakes his head no. “What, wanna hang so soon?” 

“Sure. I know I don’t want to deal with her right now.” Yifan says. A small look of panic crosses his eyes and he reaches down to pat down his pockets quickly. “Hold on, let me go grab my wallet and then we can go somewhere.”

“I’ll be waiting.” 

...

The duo strolled down the street where businesses and little shops lined the road, little shacks with random stuff scattered along the walkways. Other people were walking too, entwined hands swinging back and forth as they walked along. String lights were turning on as street lamps slowly lit; the entire atmosphere was quite endearing.

Walking with Yifan, Jongdae can testify, is much better than walking with his sister. He actually has a pretty interesting life already, despite just finishing his bachelor degree. He learns the man is four years older than him and already graduated with a minor in business management, graduating as a pre-law student. He’s a VP for his father’s law firm and is still in law-school, somehow finding time for whatever they were doing now. 

“So you’re saying I’ll get to see you in a suit sometime?” Jongdae was only half-joking, pretty intrigued at the idea already.

The taller cheekily grinned, “Are you asking to see me in a suit sometime?” Yifan threw the question back in his face, twisting his words. He caught Jongdae red-handed.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be opposed…” He mumbled under his breath as he laughed it off, blushing at the ground and kicking the toe of his shoe on the sidewalk in embarrassment. What was he even doing? 

Yifan grabbed his hand and tugged him along, “Then of course you can!” The blushing boy’s heart was racing, his knees weak as he’d dragged onwards. “C’mon, I want to grab a few things and then we can get something to eat.” 

The two fumbled along, joking and randomly flirting around the awkwardness of having just met. Yifan knew the area better than Jongdae did, showing him around whilst they ran small errands. The taller’s hand was Jongdae’s anchor, pulling him through the bookstore until he found just what he was looking for (a poetry collective novel and a memoir of a French painter Jongdae hadn’t heard of, much to his surprise). The taller excitedly explained how he’d been waiting forever for this collection to be published, and maybe Jongdae was a little enamoured at the furrow of his brow as he flipped through the pages. Just a little. 

Yifan was a man of many interests. It was quite intriguing watching him get excited over things that Jongdae never thought twice of. They had meandered into a stationary shop, the walls lined with random Japanese merchandise where the gentle giant scribbled the different pens to feel which ones he liked most. He explained the value in artisanal papers that they found assorted in the back, him picking them up to examine the layers through light and their feathering along the edges. 

Perhaps Jongdae had stumbled upon the man of his dreams by accident, but there was something about him that just drew him in. He was beyond handsome (a wet dream in real life, but you didn’t hear that from him), he had a sense of humor (dad jokes, Jongdae soon learns. His sense of humor is dad jokes), and he was actually interesting to talk to… The universe really did him in on this one.

Before Jongdae knew what was going on, the glass paneled door to a cute little cafe was pushed open and the taller one was holding the door for him as they walked in. The interior was adorable with hanging plants scattered from the ceiling in front of windows and brick walls bearing beautiful art, by local artists Jongdae assumed. The rich scent of coffee was strong with the underlying sweet aroma of the treats and petite desserts showcased behind the glass case on the counter.

He jumped a little when he heard an elderly woman rushing out from behind the counter. She walked gently towards Yifan as her hand reached to pinch his cheeks. “My little bǎo bèi, what’s taken you so long to come and see me?” Ah, Yifan’s grandmother. She pulled him down to kiss his cheek as he smiled and kissed hers, hugging her before standing up straight again. “Do you ever stop growing? Goodness gracious.” The lady poked his cheek one last time before gesturing for them to follow her. 

She turned around when she noticed both of them following her and stopped, looking at Jongdae with delight on her face. “And who is this? You weren’t going to introduce us?” She looked back to Yifan skeptically as Jongdae reached out a hand to shake hers. 

“I’m Jongdae. It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a smile. She politely takes his hand, gently shaking it.

“Wow, so polite!” She looked to Yifan. “You finally bring in a special someone and they’re so nice! I taught you well,” she pulls away to kiss Jongdae’s cheek as well while he blushes under the attention. 

He nervously laughs as Yifan’s cheeks redden as well, the tall boy looking embarrassed but amused. “We just met, you silly woman. He actually goes to school with Chunhua,” Yifan nudged his arm as a little smirk danced across his lips. “...But he likes me more.”

Still almost strangers and the man’s already introducing him to his grandmother. The sweet woman laughed lightly and chided her grandson. “Of course he does!” She turned to Jongdae again and pointed at Yifan, “Isn’t he just so handsome?” 

They both were looking at him and his face went red under the pressure. He forced his gaze to the man’s grandmother, “Haha, yes, very attractive!” There was no not awkward way to answer that question, he reasoned in his head. “So handsome,” he said with a borderline uncomfortable smile. Oh, to be anywhere but here.

“I knew it’d just be a matter of time,” she says as she walks back behind the counter, standing behind the dessert case watching the two stand there, unphased by their apparent awkwardness around her implications. “What can I get you two?” 

Yifan points at a small piece of cake and then asks if he could get a latte, turning to the shorter boy besides him. “Do you want anything to drink?” 

Jongdae asks for an iced latte, smiling kindly at the woman plating the dessert before placing it on the flat top of the glass case. 

The man already has his wallet out, asking how much he owes her when the woman behind the counter yells at him to put it away. “You know I can’t do that, nǎi nai.” He waits until she turns to finish their coffee to slip a twenty into the glass tip jar by the register. He’s a cutie.

When their coffee is done and Jongdae chooses a small table by the window to sit at, Yifan apologizes. “I should’ve asked whether or not you even liked coffee, my apologies.”

“I mean, there’s tea on the menu.” Jongdae points at the big board hanging behind the register at the front. 

A look of disgust crossed the man’s face. “Leaf water? Now that’s a deal breaker, sorry ‘Dae.” 

The nickname caught him a little off guard, only close friends usually calling him that as a joke. He found that when it came from Yifan, he didn’t mind too much. Jongdae was sipping his latte and had to cover his mouth to keep from snorting. “Coffee is bean water! That’s arguably worse!” 

“But at least coffee tastes like something! Tea just tastes like old water.” He says, sipping his latte between forkfuls of cake. “Expired water, really.” 

“Well, that’s a valid point.” 

“Phew, I thought this was going to be our only date for a minute there Jongdae,” he laughed. “Do you want some?” He held up an extra fork, gesturing towards the cake. 

So this was indeed a date, not a test. “Sure, thanks.” 

An unexpected weight lifted from his shoulders.

+

Their romance was peculiar, to say the least. 

After exchanging numbers when their first outing came to an end, he drove Jongdae home (in a car Jongdae didn’t know he had) and walked him to his dorm building’s entrance. 

Starry skies and street lamps lit the sidewalk. Hand in hand, they were stumbling up the pebbled walkway (Yifan seemed to trip over his drastically too-long legs quite often) when they stopped in front of the glass door.

“Well, I guess this is it,” he said, watching Jongdae swipe his card to unlock the door. The tiny green light flashed and Yifan waved as he walked backwards, watching the boy open the door to slip inside. He turned to walk away, yelling a quick, “Have a good night!” 

Yifan walks back to his car, shaking his head at how dumb he was. Walking down the pathway, he thought of everything he could’ve done instead. He should’ve kissed him or something. Maybe he doesn’t kiss on the first date, which is perfectly fine he suppos-

“WAIT!” He turned and saw Jongdae running to him. He stopped in front of him a little out of breath, bending over with his hands on his knees and laughed, “Can you tell I don’t do this often?” 

He stood up then, on his toes, grabbing Yifan’s shirt to tug him closer, and kissing him square on the lips. Surprised was an understatement. He leaned back and grinned, “Goodnight, Yifan.” He pecked the goofy grin adorning the taller’s face again before turning around to run back to the door.

Jongdae would like to say they were friends before he fell in love, but it all rather happened at once. 

His starry eyes towards the taller never shifted, never looking for anyone better. It was the chuckles in Jongdae’s ear, the squeezing of his hand, and the little grazes of occasional staring that lit his cheeks on fire. And he may not have known beforehand, but that was exactly what he was looking for.

As it turned out, Yifan had his own apartment too, making dodging his sister significantly easier, and privacy much more accessible in comparison to Jongdae’s cramped dorm he shared with two other people. With the elder having an actual career already lined up and Jongdae studying for exams between running through all of his lab data (mechanical engineering was pretty demanding), they worked hard to make time for each other. The law student had a car and a job and most things Jongdae didn’t at the time, but they weren’t in a rush. Yifan was pretty understanding with how cramped both of their schedules were and Jongdae was nothing short of appreciative.

One day, he was watching the man geek out over a poetry collective, and the next they were making out on his couch. Texting day in day out, sometimes calling if they both had a few minutes to spare became a common occurrence. Most of the time though the two could see each other every day.

They became best friends alongside becoming lovers. Gaming, eating, joking, walking. Yifan just got him and Jongdae didn’t have the words to explain it. Space was given where space was needed and arguments never really amounted to anything significant between the two. 

He always went back to him.

They didn’t really realize all the time they had until they were spending it with one another, slipping into one another’s beds or sliding beside the other on the couch. They both had to study, so they studied together. It worked similarly for when they scraped together their free time to go out or just relax together.

It was times like these, when Jongdae was sprawled in Yifan’s bed, Netflix playing in the background as the taller snuggled into his side that made it all worth it. ‘It all’ being flipping through person after person, vying for someone he wanted to fall head over heels for. It was cozy nights and coffee-filled mornings, warm hugs and bodies wrapped in covers that threw Jongdae right off the deep end. 

After a few months into their relationship and a long day in the lab, Jongdae trudged towards Yifan’s apartment which was somehow (luckily) closer to the engineering building than his dorm. 

He was tired. Fed up, quite frankly, because he was the only one in his group putting in the overtime to turn in a cohesive project the week after, and his professor seemed to care less. The university student tried to explain the difficulties in their group with the other three not answering their emails or finishing their halves of the assignment by their next meetings, but the professor wouldn’t even hear of it. Exhausting.

Jongdae peered up to the window the older had faced the street to see his living room lamp flicked on. As the street lights of his boyfriend’s building slowly passed him as he crawled up the stairs, Jongdae could only let out a sigh. At last. He hit the button to take him up to the older man’s floor, his apartment usually unlocked until they went to bed. 

Pushing open the front door, Jongdae finds his lover curled up in the corner of the couch with his bulky framed glasses perched on the tip of his nose and a bulk in his hands, a page pinched between waiting fingers. It never got old: the way his demeanor lightened to greet the smaller. Careful hands merely reached to replace his bookmark as he closed the novel, setting it on the table with a “Well, welcome home dear.” 

The older always came to hug him when he walked in the door as well. Sometimes Jongdae teared up when he found himself missing the elder thinking of his hugs or the kisses he'd leave on his temple when departing, but in times like these, he was just appreciative. The warmness always welcomed him, creating a haven against all the shit in their worlds, and today was no different. 

The taller's cheek rested on his head as he hugged him tight, murmuring, "How was your day?"

"Could've been better." Chests were cool and all, but they were premium for talking into. Jongdae will never admit it out loud, but being short definitely has its benefits. "Better now. How was your day?"

Yifan let out a deep breath. “Better now.” 

And though the man had an office stacked with papers and cases to file, he knew when to step away. Jongdae loved that about him, that he made time for other aspects of his life. Jongdae would find him reading (or gaming or drawing or baking or writing etc.. As he stated before, Yifan was nothing short of multifaceted.) when he wasn’t typing emails with furrowed brows or pacing behind his desktop with his phone pressed to his ear and his voice raised. It wasn’t until Yifan gifted him a key to his apartment on their sixth month anniversary that they truly began to coexist with one another.

Yifan noticeably flung himself off the deep end as well. His assistant caught him smiling at his phone from time to time, laughing when he turned red after meeting her gaze. He worked hard to make sure he was there for his boyfriend, making sure the other knew he could talk to him about anything. 

In other words: Yifan was completely and utterly whipped. 

He wonders sometimes if the smaller noticed his efforts in the beginning. The way the older strives to see smiles dance across his lover’s face or hear that laugh just one more time. It was little things like good morning texts or kissing the back of his hand when all they were doing was studying together. 

But they meant the most.

There were even times he went out of his way to make sure the other had a good (or even marginally better) day. When a slightly disgruntled Jongdae hung up the phone after a rough morning, the taller man decided to take an early lunch break to go find his boyfriend’s favorite food. Scrambling across campus and into the other’s research lab (it was his off-day and therefore the only place he would be), he mumbled to a desk lady asking where he could find Kim Jongdae only for the boy to stroll through glass doors down a short hallway behind her, looking as handsome as ever with a small frown gracing his face. 

When he looked up from the file in his hands, his face lit up. “What are you doing here, mister?” He smiled and walked over to the blushing giant who was scratching his neck and looking at the floor. 

“I brought you something,” Yifan held out the bag as the shorter came closer. “You seemed to be having a bad day…”

Jongdae opens the bag and gasps, his eyebrows raising in surprise. “Thank you, Yifan.” He walks closer and hugs him in his white lab coat. “You didn’t have to,” he says, rising onto his toes to peck his cheek. 

His cheeks color even more at the kiss. “I wanted to. I had some spare time and I figured why not,” He says. Speaking of work, the taller looks down at his watch. “Which I’m almost out of, so I should probably head back.” 

Jongdae tilts his chin up to kiss him. “Then you better have a good day.”

“It’s impossible not to, now.” He stepped backwards and began walking for the door. “Enjoy your lunch, dear!” 

“Thank you, I will!” Jongdae says as Yifan opens the door to step out. “See you later!” He hears the student shout down the hallway and Yifan couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face for the rest of the day.

Puzzle pieces to their life together slowly fell into place. Whether it was Jongdae’s underwear finding itself in one of Yifan’s drawers or the boy rushing to class with his coffee in one of his boyfriend’s thermoses, pieces of both made their way into each other's lives. Jongdae practically lived with Yifan after weeks of his stuff gradually funneling into the older’s apartment. 

Somehow, the two bonded with one another in ways they never bonded with anyone else prior. They were “convenient opposites” as Yifan liked to call them. He loved hip-hop (and yelling to it in the car which did nothing but amuse Jongdae further) where Jongdae liked soul and RnB. Jongdae loved horror movies whereas Yifan despised them (“I’m not scared, I just don’t like them!” He’d say after Jongdae poked his cheek, laughing at the fingers covering his eyes).

Yet both of them fit together unusually well, their personalities only complimenting each other. 

+

The week before finals, Jongdae is sitting on the couch with his boyfriend. 

It’s a lazy day after finally all his labs were done, Jongdae having just put up his textbooks for the evening (he’d been studying all afternoon) when his boyfriend sits back, retracting his arm from around his shoulder.

He clears his throat before he looks at Jongdae, who is staring him down. “So I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Yifan is all nervous, watching his thumbs as he twiddles them between spread knees. “Where are you going to live next year? Well, like, I mean- Are you dorming again?” He says, turning his head to gage Jongdae’s reaction. 

“I was planning on it. Why?” Jongdae says, a little puzzled at the blatant nervousness. All these nerves? And for what?

“Well, I was wondering,” he was still playing with his thumbs, watching the slight tremor in his hand intensify with nerves. “...if maybe, only if you wanted to- really, don’t feel pressured to say yes-”

Jongdae sighs, cutting him off. “Yifan, what is it?”

He pauses, looking up at Jongdae. The furrow in his brow eases, and his shoulders drop from their tensed position. “Do you want to move in with me?” He says.

Jongdae pauses in return. Wow. Unexpected. Well, it was bound to happen at some point, you idiot. “Are yo- Well, do you want me to?” Jongdae asks.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t.” Yifan’s watching him now, sharp eyes analyzing his face. “Really, Jongdae- you don’t need to feel pressured to say yes, I promise if you don’t wan-” 

He’s cut off by Jongdae leaping on him, arms wrapping around his neck as he tackles him further into the couch.

“Abso-fuckin-lutely I want to! Are you crazy? I just didn’t think you’d ask me this soon!” Jongdae says excitedly as he starts pecking his face all over with kisses. 

Yifan laughs as the boy attacks him, and he wraps his arms around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer into his lap.

Jongdae pauses, out of breath and watches Yifan’s eyes, sparkling with joy and eyeing him, his gaze soft with awe.

“You are so beautiful.” Yifan says, eyes sliding across his lover’s face. His hands clasp Jongdae’s face and before Jongdae knows anything else, he’s sinking. Deeper and deeper into Yifan’s mouth, entwined in gangly limbs and gasping breaths.

It’s a game, the way Yifan slides his hands around Jongdae’s body. Melting and moulding him until he’s nothing but the most beautiful sculpture you’ve ever seen, moaning and crying in teary pleasure. That’s how it always progressed, Yifan breaking him down into pieces in his lap or his bed, gentle hands carrying even gentler fingers. Caressing and careful, seeking only more exasperated whines dangling from open lips.

“Says you.” Jongdae is panting, working his way through Yifan’s dress shirt- button by button. His mouth is on his neck though, lingering kisses leaving wet marks as nimble fingers work fast. “You think I’m the beautiful one,” he says. He’s chuckling as the last button falls from it’s hole and he slides his hands up his boyfriend’s abdomen. “You fucking see this?” He mutters under his breath clicking his tongue, “You’re fucking godly.” 

Yifan colors under the praise. “That’s funny because you’re downright sinful,” He says, laughing lightly. His hands just wander, sliding and feeling Jongdae writhe in his grasp. “But you already know that, don’t you?” He breathes into his ear.

Jongdae leans down and nips at that little place behind his ear, panting as Yifan begins grinding his palm against the hardness between Jongdae’s legs. “S-So good, you’re so good to me,” Jongdae gasps in his ear, cock hardening under Yifan’s touch.

Yifan’s breath hitches as Jongdae’s fingers slip into his waistband, fingers unbuttoning his pants with a snick. 

He chances a glance at the man beneath him, and his eyes dark, brooding as he grazes his fingers up his side. It’s a staring match, hands playing dirty beneath their gazes.

“It’s all yours, baby.” He says. 

They set off like fireworks, mouths slamming together as Jongdae dives deeper, drowning in an ocean of enrapturement. Infatuation weighs his feet down as they collide, sinking him to the bottom where skin heats under fleeting touches. 

Yifan grabs at Jongdae’s hips, fingers digging into sharp hip bones and laying them down to better fill the space between his lover’s thighs. Clothes flying and mouths sliding, leaving wandering marks over sweaty collarbones.

Jongdae heaves, gasping as Yifan’s hands begin playing idly with his length while mouthing as his chest. Sucking and teasing, but devilishly good. 

It’s that same push and pull that drags them off the deep end, falling endlessly into each other. Jongdae’s hips bucking into Yifan’s fist around him and tugging him closer and closer to the edge. Yifan licks the dark marks staining his boyfriend’s neck, bruises climbing his shoulders and dancing behind his ear. 

“Yifan, please,” he begs, tears lining his eyes as the pleasure spikes through his veins.

He slides down, Yifan sinking between his legs and mouthing at his head. Lips encircling the tip and tonguing at the slit, his hot mouth bobbing on the length. Jongdae’s useless, crying and whining at the pleasure hot and racing through his blood. 

Yifan pulls his mouth off, tight hand jacking the length fast. “Come for me, baby.” 

Jongdae’s back arches from the couch, hand flying to his mouth to block his screams. Fuck.

The taller yanks his hand away from his mouth, climbing up with a hand still around his cock. Kissing his neck and murmuring right into his ear, “No, no, no… Come just for me baby, No hiding, tell me how good it feels, ‘Dae.” 

Jongdae trembles, shaking under his words, shouting at his touch. “Please, Yifan, oh-Ohmygod.” 

He screams as he comes, voice stuttering and hands shaking as he reaches gentle fingers to run through Yifan’s hair. Yifan groaned in his ear, hips rutting against the smaller’s thigh. “What a good boy for me,” He says. “Such a good boy.”

Jongdae shivers, drooling as he watched his boyfriend’s brow scrunch. “I-It feels so good, baby.” Yifan rests his forehead against Jongdae’s, breathing heavily as his hips keep moving. Jongdae’s fingers comb through his scalp, calmly leafing through soft, dark locks. “Just come for me, Yifan. Be a good boy for me.”

“Fuck, baby.” He groans, moaning in his neck and hips stuttering once more, coming against his thigh.

His arms wrapped around Jongdae’s torso as he collapsed on top of him. 

“.... iloveyou.” Jongdae murmurs into his chest, sighing in content at the human weighted blanket on top of him.

He feels the elder smile in his neck, his arms tightening around his lover. “

“I love you too.”

+

With Jongdae’s stuff came the swirl of their things mashing together in cabinets and drawers. Him moving in meant all the holes filling in inside their apartment: the place in Yifan’s underwear drawer, the space in Yifan’s closet, the spare mug spots in Yifan’s cabinet. All filled in with Jongdae.

It was domestically endearing, the way Jongdae’s sweaters flew onto felt closet hangers and his nice leather shoes sat in their own little place by the door. A spot on the coat rack just for him. 

They’re the definition of sunshine and lollipops despite the rain pouring outside the window that night.

On said night, Jongdae finds himself in the kitchen. Yifan’s replies to his texts earlier were pretty brief meaning either he was busy (which was possible, but not so likely that the older wouldn’t properly respond to his messages) or he was having a rough day.

And something told Jongdae it was the latter. 

Jongdae had little to do all day between gliding between rooms to tidy up their apartment and walking to the grocery store with his reusable bags in tow, he was hiking along through summer. It was a beautifully ugly day with dark clouds looming outside the giant floor to ceiling windows in the living room. 

When he got the text from his boyfriend explaining he was going to be a little late getting home because he had another meeting about that damn case from two weeks ago, he climbed off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen where he started a pot of water.

His day couldn’t get worse with his favorite meal, right? Wrong.

Yifan walked in the door with a frown on his face. Well this is bad, Jongdae walked over to peck his cheek. “Welcome home, dear. How was your day?”

Shaking off his umbrella and placing it in the holder by the door, he slides his jacket off, hanging it on one of the pegs behind the door. He smiles a little at the smaller boy in front of him, Jongdae walking back to the kitchen and retying the apron covering his front behind his back. 

“It sucked. Couldn’t really have been worse. We’re losing our case and the District Court denied our appeal.” He says. Jongdae sucks breath in through his teeth.

“Damn, that sucks. What kept you so late?”

“I told you it was a meeting.” He says, sliding his hands around the top of his tie, loosening the knot.

“Yeah- I know that- meant what was the meeting about, you goose.” He says, grabbing the pot to pour the pasta through a strainer. 

“It was about our case?” His voice lilts towards the end. Upon hearing Jongdae’s sigh he turns around to watch him pour sauce over the pasta. “What? I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” 

“Stop acting like I’m stupid, Yifan.”

His face turns angry, voice raising. “Stop asking me stupid questions! What am I supposed to say?”

“You know what? I’m going to take a shower.” Jongdae says. He sticks a wooden spoon in the pot of pasta and reaches behind him to take off his apron. “Eat by yourself.”

He storms off, throwing the apron over the armchair no one ever sits in. 

He slams their bedroom door, too.

“There’s NO reason to slam the door, Jongdae!” 

“Just eat your food, Yifan!” Comes his murmured yell from their bathroom. 

So he ate in silence. Forking pasta into his mouth, he sits at the little wooden table. 

In the same chair he always sat in, only this time alone. Again.

Damn, I fucked up.

He drops the fork when he hears the shower shut off. Getting up, he walks into their room and sit on their bed with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. 

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen, maybe. Staring at the hardwood glaring up at him, he takes a big breath when he finally hears the squeak of the door opening. “Listen, Jongdae I’m sorry, I was being a dick and I really do appreciate you, I promis-”

“So you’re done now?” Jongdae stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame with nothing but gray boxers on, arms crossed and one foot propped on the other as his hip juts out.

“I love you.” Yifan’s eyes pleading with him. “And I’m so so sorry. I don’t think you’re stupid or that you were asking stupid questions.”

Jongdae stands there, arms still crossed, and raises his eyebrow.

“....and yes, I’m done.”

He uncrosses his arms and waltzes towards him. Yifan sits up and watches him come closer.

He plops down in his lap. “Good.” He pecks him on his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. “And I love you too, you know that?”

“What did I do in a past life to deserve you? I love you so fucking much.” Yifan’s shaking his head, hands sliding up his boyfriend’s thighs to his waist. “What could I have possibly done?” He leans in to start sprinkling kisses up his neck and then around his mouth.

“You dummy, I knew you were having a bad day. Sometimes you just need a minute.” Jongdae sighs, relaxing in his arms and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. It’s his favorite. “I made you your favorite dinner for a reason,” he rests his cheek against Yifan’s shoulder, wet hair tickling his neck as his hands fall between them.

“I noticed.” 

Jongdae looks up at him with nothing but love in his eyes. “Did you eat it all without me?”

“I would never, I can’t believe you think that I’d even possibly do that,” he says frowning, laying a kiss on his nose. 

“Well, wanna go eat?” He smiles around the words. “I’m a little hungry.”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing,” He laughs into his neck, Yifan grinning down at the boy in his lap. “...besides you, of course.”

Jongdae punches his shoulder before running to the kitchen. “Better hurry or I’ll eat all the food!”

Even when they fought, they always came back to each other. Like magnets.

+

Living together turns out to be fine. Just like before they moved in together, they still worked together the same. 

Domesticity was all they knew: Yifan’s arms wrapping around Jongdae’s waist when he’s fixing their coffee before he goes to work or the kisses on his neck after they finish brushing their teeth elbow to elbow. It’s all the little things that (Yifan will deny to the end of the earth crying over. “Are there tears in your eyes? Babe, what’s wrong?” “I’m not crying!” Silence. “I’m not-” he sniffles, wiping his eyes, “I-I p-promise.” He cries when his head’s laying in his lover’s lap one evening) brings wetness to Yifan’s eyes at random intervals. 

Sitting in his office at work thinking about his lover packing his lunch that morning or the way he hip checks him when folding laundry (even though Jongdae knows he “hates” when he does that), his eyes teary and his head shaking as a wobbly smile makes its way onto his face. 

He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text. 

Hey, I love you. I hope you have a good day! ♡ 

+

It was the same cycle daily, bringing new little things everyday, and carrying them through their lives together. It was a rhythm, their own symphony of falling into each other and pushing the other along through their time together. Relying on each other and confiding in one another, love in the sunlight and in rain. Days into weeks, weeks into months. 

Before the two of them knew it was their one year anniversary. 

The reminder didn’t have time to pop up on Yifan’s phone before Jongdae turned around in Yifan’s arms. Yifan’s eyes are peeking open when Jongdae smiles at him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pecking his naked chest.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Yifan says, voice groggy with sleep and smiling into Jongdae’s hair. 

“Happy one year to us.” Jongdae says into his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darling.” Yifan murmurs into his hair.

Jongdae tilted his head up, trying to kiss his mouth but Yifan turned his head. “Hey!”

“I have morning breath!” 

“Do I look like I care? Give me your mouth.”

Yifan laughs and pecks him. 

“Nope, doesn’t work for me. I need a real kiss.” Jongdae says, arms tightening around his waist when he goes to get up and brush his teeth.

Yifan pouts and leans in again. “....fine.” He slams his mouth into Jongdae’s, his tongue swiping across his teeth. 

He’s pushed onto his back, Jongdae’s knees planting on either side of his hips. They’re swallowing each other like they can’t get enough, like Yifan’s his first breath of air after being trapped underwater or the first drop of rain after a four year drought. Sweaty and hot and fucking addictive.

Jongdae breaks the kiss, panting. He begins to swivel his hips, rubbing the front of his boxers against Yifan’s. He’s leaning forwards, lips near his lover’s ear. “You make me feel so good, baby.”

Yifan groans, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips buck upwards. “Fuck, babe- we still need to brush our teeth.”

“Not right now we don’t.” Jongdae trails kisses up his neck, smirking at his shoulders tensing under his hips ling again grinding back and forth on his front. “We need to have sweet passionate anniversary sex, you silly goose.”

Jongdae laughs as the man beneath him chuckles again, sitting up to peel off their boxers and fetch the lube from their bedside table. 

+

It was a bit over two years later when Yifan popped the question. He was in the audience at his boyfriend’s graduation, waiting for his boyfriend to meet him in the stands since he just finished his walk across the stage and throwing his cap with his class. 

When Jongdae sees him, he’s all smiles. He pushed through crowds of people to get to his lover and when the last person got out of his way, his face dropped at the man on his knee in front of him with a ring box open in his hand.

“Jongdae… I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on you,”

“L-Liar..” Jongdae laughed wobbly through watery eyes, remembering Chunhua. 

“Shh, it sounds sweeter this way.” Yifan laughed with him as his hands trembled holding the ring. “I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and I can’t think of a better person I’d even consider spending the rest of my life with.” Jongdae’s shaking, his head nodding as he cried. A small crowd has gathered, watching the two in the stands. “So will you marry me, Kim Jongdae?”

Jongdae cried, sobbing behind a hand covering his mouth as he stuck out his left hand. He was shaking his head yes, crying even harder when Yifan stands to kiss him and wrap his arms around him in a hug. 

The crowd applauded.

They both knew they wanted to get married and that adoption was plausible since they both have jobs that keep them more busy than not. Jongdae would even whisper about how excited he was for their wedding late at night when wrapped up in Yifan’s arms. 

A year of engagement later brings Jongdae down a thin red carpet in his father’s chapel, wearing a dark gray pinstripe suit and a gentle smile on his face. Yifan stands by the front of the altar in a tailored black suit, a cream boutonniere decorating his lapel.

Jongdae strolls down the aisle, arm-in-arm with his childhood best friend, Baekhyun. It’s a small wedding. His family and friends gathered on the right and Yifan’s on the left. Tears are in his eyes, beading up on his waterline as he watches his soon-to-be husband stand all handsome with stars in his eyes.

And Yifan? Tears slip down his cheeks as he watches his lover step closer. The most handsome man he’d ever seen was going to be his husband and the thought made his eyes water. How did he get so damn lucky?

They held hands, said their vows, slid rings onto each others’ fingers. 

“You may now seal this union with a kiss.”

And they kissed.  
+

Married life was everything it cracked up to be in the shows, movies, and books. It was just like being engaged or dating but now he could hip check his husband or get mail to Mr. Wu Jongdae. 

It was little things that brought a smile to his face. 

Their honeymoon was simple. Renting a cabin in the mountains, they hiked around the forests of northern China hand in hand. It was beautiful, and it was sweet. Exactly what they needed.

It was silly kisses on the cheek in the middle of the woods and falling under the sheets together at night that brought goofy smiles to Yifan’s face. 

One night, after soaking in a hot spring for a while, they returned to their cabin in glee. They rolled into bed after shrugging shirts over their heads. 

Yifan snuggles up into Jongdae’s chest, sighing as his husband embraces him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Jongdae leans down, putting their noses together. “Do you know how much I love you Mr. Wu?”

Yifan sighs, eyes fluttering open. “Do you know how much I love you Mr. Wu?”

Jongdae’s cheeks color as he pecks Yifan square on the mouth. He sinks into the bed and his eyes shut as they snuggle closer.

“Just know I love you more.” Jongdae murmurs into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy again !!!! nice to see you again! you probably don't know who i am because i'm not uhhhh popular as u might say and also barely write!!! but with this whole quarantine? i have no other choice ♡✧( ु•⌄• )
> 
> if you read all of that, thank you so much! thanks for reading, thanks for being here, and if you enjoyed please leave me some kudos or comments (if you're feelin frisky). have a great day and !!!!!! i love u
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
